Weathering with You
by starfeatherhp
Summary: He is a stormy boy. He is a Guardian of Dragon. Hi! I set up the forums. If you have interest, please stop by. /forum/Weathering-With-You/223201/
1. Chapter 1

Hodaka wanted to fly. He wanted to be free from everything. One day, he was going home from school. On his way, he saw black clouds chasing him. He was so distressed but tried moving forward hard by bike. He hated everything around him. Parents were noisy about his scores. They wished he would enter a good university to get a good job. Hodaka didn't want to study at school anymore. He wanted to discover a new thing. Something exciting. He wanted to run away from his parents.

As if the black clouds stopped him, soon it began raining hard. His bike nearly fell down on the ground. Squinting at the cliff in the distance, he tried to catch a glimpse of the sun light. The thin shaft of light from the grey sky was seen. Hit by fat drops of rain, he pedaled his bike up the slope. When he reached to the top, he got off. The shaft of light had already gone far on the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

My mother always brought the sunshine. When I was younger, my parents took us to the forest park. I don't remember rainy days when we went out with my mother.  
My brother was eager to practice walking when he was a toddler. We were tired and told him to go home, but he wouldn't stop walking in the park. We gave up and waited for him until he sat down on the lawn.  
My father called my mother 'hare-onna', meaning 'the sun always follows you'. I think I am 'hare-onna', too. When I have a school event, it is always sunny. My classmates called me 'hare-onna' as well. So I believed I could always bring the sunshine. I believed so until my mum got sick after my father died in a car accident.

* * *

It was raining on that day. I looked out of the window in the hospital. From downstairs, classical music was coming. I glanced at my mother. She was sleeping. I went out of the room and descended to the entrance lobby. A man was playing the violin with a woman who played the piano by his side. I had not noticed there was a piano when I first visited there. That was a very beautiful tune. I remembered the picnic with my family in the forest park. I missed the happiest moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at a table in the kitchen, Hodaka wrote a short message to his parents and stood up. They were still sleeping. Slinging a backpack on the shoulder, he looked at the wall mirror near the bathroom. His dark eyes stared back in the mirror.

"It's okay. I'll change myself this summer. I can find something big in Tokyo." He talked to himself inwardly. He put on trainers and went out.

The spot beyond the grey clouds, a hint of sunrise was seen. He had hope. If he could reach to Tokyo, he might be able to find a job. Nobody would notice he was a sixteen year old runaway.

It was easier for him to use his bike to the harbor. But he was afraid of waking their parents by pulling the bike from the parking area. His mother could tell he was leaving by the sound, even while she was sleeping. If mother woke up, his father would wake and hit him hard. Wiping the sweat in his hand by the hem of his white T-shirt, he breathed in and out. He began walking to the harbor.

In his pocket, he got only twenty thousand yens he saved after his relatives gave him each new year in the past. He caliculated that most of money would vanish when he bought one way ticket to Tokyo. He needed to find a job there, but he was still optimistic. Once he could get out of the island, he would be able to find his place. He went up and down the slope to the harbor. When he saw a ship named Sarubia-Maru alongside the wharf, the sun was rising in the thick purple and white clouds. Feeling the grasses rustling in the wind, he predicted a storm would come soon. He wished the ship would carry him safely to Tokyo bay.


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining all day. Hina visited their uncle who was said to have lived in Shinjuku. Her mother had told her not to worry about their education. Uncle Ryuji had been expected to be a Shinto priest, but he couldn't change his life style in the city, so the shrine in the western part of Tokyo had been deserted for a long time after his parents had passed away. Yet he had a heart to give enough money for Nagi's education and allowed them to live in the old flat near Tabata station. However, when Hina turned to be fifteen, he told her that he would get out of Japan with a woman from China.

"I believe you can do well with Nagi from now on. I am sorry I won't support you until you graduate from school, Hina. But you understand I can't stay in this country any more. You don't need to worry about the papers. I bought the room by selling the estate of the shrine, so you can live in Tabata."

He smiled at Hina wickedly and left for America with the woman.

She was shocked. The shrine in her memory was still shining brilliantly. As for the reason why it had been raining, she thought the loss of the old shrine in the western part caused the bad weather.

She was at a loss. She needed to work for living with Nagi who hadn't finished his school yet. Her homeroom teacher sometimes visited her when the new semester began, but gradually he seemed to forget her. Though she had a few friends to talk with, she stopped calling them as she was afraid of spending extra money by using her cell phone. Since she could find a job at McDonald's, she came to forget her school life.


	5. Chapter 5

Suga met a boy in the ship to Tokyo. It was a stormy afternoon. The boy was almost swallowed by a big wave. He saved him. The boy looked apparently a runaway child. Suga remembered he had run away as well when he was a teenager.

When he saved the boy on the deck, he caught a sight of swirling black clouds in the sky. It moved like an enormous dragon, which sent a shiver down his spine. A thought occurred to him, "Ame-otoko", _a man who brings rain wherever he goes_. And he grinned thinking he was also an Ame-otoko", his wife Asuka used to say so. He missed his wife. She loved their daughter, Moka. He felt gloomy remembering it had been a long time since he met his daughter last time. As if he would forget the feeling, he talked to the boy,

"What a close! If I were not there early enough, you might be dead already. "

"Thank you, sir...I..." the boy wiped water droplets from his face with his hand.

"Don't you have a towel? Here, use my handkerchief." Suga handed the boy his wrinkled stripe-handkerchief, "What's your name?"

"...Hodaka..."

"Alright, lad. You don't have to tell me your family name. I guess you ran away from home. Well, I won't ask you anymore, if you buy me a lunch." He winked at Hodaka.


	6. Chapter 6

Hina couldn't remember the name of Uncle Ryuji's girlfriend. The Chinese woman made potstickers for Hina and Nagi after they carried all furniture to the flat near Tabata station. She spoke a few Japanese words and talked with Uncle Ryuji, Hina guessed, in American English. Ryuji introduced her to Hina and Nagi, telling them she was very smart and asked to work in America while they were eating the dumplings with juicy meat. Though Hina didn't remember her name, she had an impression that the woman was kind. She worried for the woman that Uncle Ryuji might cause inconvenient situations. When she talked about it, Uncle Ryuji laughed aloud in the small room,

_"What a surprise! You are very observant, Hina! Don't worry. I will study hard there to be a big man."_

_Nagi was excited and asked him many questions, but Hina felt very lonely. They would leave for America soon and she and Nagi had to live alone._

_After they had gone, she did the dishes. Nagi was tackling with his homework sitting at a low dining tea table. The shaft of sunlight from the kitchen window warmed her heart. She remembered what her mother used to say, _

_"Smile, Hina, smile. Tomorrow will be a fine day." So she smiled. "Everything will be okay."_

"She chose the spot where she wouldn't be seen by her junior high school friends or teachers. She got a job of McDonald's in Shinjuku. She lied about her age to the staffs there since they hired high school students, not junior. She saved money for their daily food and second hand clothes. It was lucky for her that she was able to get a white hoodie which looked a brand-new. She smiled at the piggy bank by the clock on the tea table. The next goal was to buy a crystal suncatcher. She loved watching it by the window on a fine day. They used to have it, but Uncle Ryuji broke it on their way carrying the other things to the flat.


	7. Chapter 7

Hodaka heaved a big sigh counting all coins and bills left in his pocket. He regretted spending his money for food he didn't eat. He glanced at the note the man handed when Hodaka disembarked the ship. There was an address of his company on it. Though it cost Hodaka the price of beer and lunch, he was kind and promised he wouldn't tell anybody about Hodaka's disappearance from home.

* * *

He walked the deserted street flanked by the tall concrete buildings. He guessed it would be hard to find the hotel without a reference. Besides, he didn't want to take a risk to be found by the police. He was afraid the police would send him back to his home. The dusk was gathering, when the rain drops began to fall. A stray cat drew closer to him. The heavy rain showered over them. He pulled out an umbrella from his backpack and sheltered the wee animal with him. He had to find a job to live in the city from the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

'What's your name, kitten? Alright, I'll name you Ame (rain) because it is raining, right?'

The rain was getting harder and harder. Hodaka and Ame entered a dingy building, its signboard said, 'Atami'. He chuckled, 'Atami, the name of the place sounds warmer, doesn't it?' He looked up to the darker sky. Heavy rain continued falling mercilessly. The spot where they were sheltered from the rain was a narrow space in front of an old elevator. Ame cried, 'meo-w.'

'Are you hungry?' He took out a chocolate bar and broke into pieces.

Ame licked one of them on the floor. Then her ears got tensed. They heard someone run away making a splashing sound on the road. Soaked from head to toe, a man dropped something black and he had disappeared soon. Hodaka stood up and got closer to the object in the pool. He rubbed his eyes with his hand. He saw fish-like creatures dancing around it. Then they vanished into the muddy water. Before picking it up, he noticed a manga tea room in front of him. Glancing at the display board, he calculated the sum of the overnight cost. He uttered, '100 yen per thirty minutes and 1,800 yen added for eight hours...' he stared at the metalic thing in the pool. It was a handgun. Without thinking twice, he grabbed it and put it in his pocket. It was heavy, but he felt safe. He needed something to protect himself in the city which looked alien to him.


	9. Chapter 9

He ordered a cup of corn potage again. It was the third time. Hina wondered if he was not hungry.

'Yes, he must be hungry. It seems that he doesn't have much money.' Hina felt sorry for him. She guessed he couldn't afford to buy one hamburger for supper. She glanced back to check the other staffs cleaning the floor. She turned around and set buns into the toaster. While placing meat and lettuce on the bun, she felt her heart beating faster. When the hamburger was ready, she determined to serve the paper box of hamburger to the poor boy. Getting closer to the boy's seat, she observed him. His thick black hair was unkempt. His shoulders looked stiff. From behind, she took a peep at his notebook where there were some cross marks. She thought it might be a job interview list. She put the hamburger by the notebook and said,

'Here, enjoy your meal.'

The boy looked startled at her voice. Hina smiled and said,

'You must be really hungry. You've eaten only soup for supper since the day before yesterday.'

He answered stammering, 'But... I didn't ... order this.'

'It's on me.' She noticed an adhesive bandage over his nose. His eyes were beautiful, but the bandage made him look younger.

She turned around, walked away humming lightly. She reckoned he was a high school student.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sun in His Imagination**

She might be a high school student. She was so kind that she gave him the hamburger. Chewning a mouthful food after a long time, he thought the meaning of his meeting, the kindness of the girl who worked in Shinjuku. She looked the goddess who descended from the heaven to save him. She was just like the sun among the thick black clouds which covered the blue sky. Tomorrow would be a better day. He found a bright side of Tokyo. The girl who served the plate of hamburger with lettuce.

He wondered if he could buy a hamburger with his money he earned someday. He wished he would afford to buy food in her workplace again. The heavy rain didn't stop. The dark atmosphere didn't vanish from his sight. He squinted his eyes trying to catch a hint of the sunlight far in the distance, beyond the grey clouds. Still, there was no light. He stood up and searched for the girl after throwing the paper cup he emptied and the box which had contained the delicious hamburger into a litterbin. He couldn't find her. She must have gone.

When he returned to the internet cafe where he stayed the sleepless night, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl at McDonald. In his imagination, she was the sun itself after a job hunting alone in the city.


	11. Chapter 11

**What Mum Asked Me **

'Protect your sister.'

Those were the last words before mum fell asleep forever. It was the day when I buried my feeling for her. I hid my emotion under the mature demeanor I learnt from the girl's manga, how to pretend I was alright. I began playing the role 'Grown Up' brother for her. She worked so hard for me from the early morning. What I could do was going to school everyday and made her feel contented with our daily life. I studied hard and didn't show my sister that I missed our parents. I knew she would be broken if I hinted that I missed them, so I buried my emotion deeply to the bottom of my mind.

The girl's manga told me a lot of things how to attract girls' attention. I learnt how to thread my fingers through my hair and shake my head or wink at them. I learnt how to praise them. It was easy. Observe what they put on and don't miss a tiny change. Soon I got two eager girl friends. Kana and Ayane. I simply enjoyed the talk with them on the bus on our way back home.

'I study hard and I will be a great man. I won't allow anyone to make Hina unhappy.' I shouted in my mind and glanced back when I thought my dad said,

'You are a little knight for your sister, Nagi. The storm will run away from you. I believe in you.'

The shadow of my father was invisible, but the voice remained for a while. Then a teardrop ran down on my cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Bus Drive to A&K Planning Ltd.**

Hodaka couldn't submit any entry sheets for getting a job. They required his address and his parent's signature. He remembered one business card the man gave him. Staring at the address under the name, "Suga Keisuke", he searched for the nearest bus stop to the limited company on the computer. He poured hot water into the instant ramen cup and put a half-read book, "The Catcher in the Rye" on the top of it.

* * *

The bus came closer in the rain. The rain drops fell on the steps, Hodaka looked for a seat to sit. Only a few school kids were seen in the rear seat. He saw a boy chatting merrily with a girl. Feeling lonely, he tried to catch their conversation.

'Oh no. I see the next bus stop. When can we meet up again?"

'Well, the day after tomorrow? I'll have a soccer practice and I'll be available in the afternoon.

'Sounds great! I found a lovely cafe on the internet. I'll reserve the seat.' The girl might be eight or nine years old, her school satchel cover had the words, "Safety First" as the boy's school bag's cover had the same ones.

When she got off the bus, Hodaka was flabbergasted by the boy left in the back seat. He smiled at the other girl who got into the bus.

'I am lucky to see you again, Nagi!' She cried with excitement and sat next to the boy.

'You curled your fringe, didn't you?'

'You see this? I did a little. Nobody recognized it except you. It's so you, Nagi! How do I look?'

'You look good. Charming like a junior high.'

Hodaka couldn't believe in his ears. The good-looking boy called Nagi was mature for his age. He felt inferior to the boy. He hadn't had a girlfriend yet.

Hodaka got off the bus and walked to the corner. He was zoning out. He remembered the girl who got him a hamburger the other day. She was pretty. That was the most delicious food in his life.

Suddenly, there appeared the letters, "A&K Planning Ltd." on the window of the old building on the left side. He couldn't find the entrance so he went back to turn around the same building which was on the way up the slope. He found a worn-out door of the pub and descended down the steps. The door was unlocked. Inside the pub was dark and there were no hints of the office. Looking at the musty carpet on the floor, he felt depressed. His bright future with full of adventure seemed to be shut down.


End file.
